


coolkids.jpg

by negativecosine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, F/F, F/M, Genderfuck, Incest, Multi, Tentabulges, Threesome - F/F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negativecosine/pseuds/negativecosine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is collecting coolkids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. coolkids.jpg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi is the best at sexting.

It's not that she just does it because all the cool kids are doing it. Or, well, it sort of is. Watching Dave try to hit on this troll is _hilarious_ , and he's _so bad_ at it, and Pyrope is _such a champ_ about it, and Roxy seriously cannot tell if she's playing along or, fing lol, trolling him. The fifth time she walks in on them with Dave's hand on Terezi's hip and all Terezi's knife-teeth sticking out in a grin, she just walks out again- a drunken graceful swing around on her heel, leaving a splash of gin in her wake. 

She doesn't go far, just down the hall, fumbles her phone out of her pocket, nearly spills the damn drink, gets the phone turned around, pulls her shirt away from her chest with her drink-bearing hand, and takes a _flawless_ selfie with tits and her drink spilling directly down on them, and oh fuck now she is legitimately covered in gin. Roxy resists the urge to suck it out of her shirt long enough to send the picture. 

There we go. 

She gets a text back almost instantly. It just says >:O which is omg so delightful. First thing's first, though: she's got to get the gin out of this sweater and into her dang mouth without actually getting caught at it. Also, a shower. A shower beer oh god yes. 

The showers are sort of halfassedly communal, because there's eight ablution blocks for twelve people, but Roxy picks the most remote one. It's a dang chore getting there- three transportalizers, four creepy-dark honk-echoey hallways, and a bit of a crawl through the vent, but it's the closest to actual privacy she can get. There's no stall or curtain, just the door, and Roxy leaves all her clothes hung over the top of that to keep them dry. (She doesn't _actually_ suck the gin out of her shirt. Much.) She's got the beer captchalogged because she is _always prepared_ , and the lack of soap on the soap-shelf-thingy means there's a handy spot to keep the can. She's just testing the water with her foot when a terrifying sound sort of gives her half a heart attack and almost makes her fall down and concuss herself. It's just her phone vibrating on the tile, of course. She hops around wildly for a second before grabbing it. 

It's from Terezi. 

It is

definitely a picture of Dave's dick. 

Haha jegus. She is posing next to it and it is hard as heck and Roxy's not super interested in that but she is interested in the turquoise flush on Terezi's sharp cheeks and her _evil_ fucking eyes, god that is cute. Roxy straight-up sends back a nude, complete with duck-lips and her phone visible in the mirror because she is hella classy, classy as shit, you don't even know. Then she gets in the shower while the water's still hot and the beer's still cold. (Hell fucking yes.) 

The beer runs out before the hot water does, thank god, and when she gets out there are three more texts. The first one is ">;]" with a picture of Terezi taken from above. Haha oh god she's got Dave playing along, what did she even _do_ to this boy. The second one is " >:]" with an amazing view of her on all fours from behind, a stray human hand resting casually on her bony ass. The third one has no text, just a follow-up, with that stray human hand spreading Terezi open just a little, and her smirking back over her shoulder meanly. 

Okay, Roxy is so there. 

The hot water has accelerated the tipsifying process somewhat, so getting back into her clothes- or, well, bra and pants and a stray hoodie out of her sylladex, because of the gin-shirt issue, which didn't stop being a thing or anything- getting back into her clothes and back through the weird winding journey through the meteor is slow and sort of fraught. When she gets back to the lab she finds it empty, which makes sense- no way Dave'd let that kind of shenanigans go down in a common area, kid's way shier than he lets on- and she opens the pictures back up to check. There's a familiar shitty troll movie poster in the background of the first one, and, ah, yep, they are in the movie room. Which is not that much more private, but at least it's close. 

Maybe, ah, time for a refill first. She decaptchalogs the vodka (always need the vodka) and the shitty orange soda (god bless Dirk, for reals) and- okay, all out of a cups, but she has a jam jar for some reason, so that's fine. And, okay, she sort of gets caught up with the ~chemistry potion magickks~ for a while, because the vodka doesn't cover up the taste of the soda quite well enough, and this sort of kills like ten more minutes of fiddling and then actual drinking and by the time she finally gets her ass to the movie room, 

uh. Well, first off, Dave comes the second she walks in. That's kind of cute. Second off, he is on all fours and Terezi is behind him and wow this is literally the opposite of what she expected and it's _so_ cute, Terezi's all sweaty and sort of grunting and growling and she's flushed bright teal and she's sniffing the air now wildly and licks her lips, oh wow. 

"Coolgirl," Terezi says, and Dave whines and wriggles under her and is clearly doing everything he can not to look at Roxy. She pulls out with a wet sound and Dave _really_ whines, and curls in on himself a little. "Glad you could make it." 

"Oh my god you can't call her that," Dave groans into his own sternum. "We are not a matched set, if anything D-"

"Nope," Roxy says quickly, and unzips the hoodie before she thinks better of it, sinks down into their pile of- what is this, is this literally just a pile of broken dvds? Yikes. It's kind of slippery, but not as spiky as she'd expect, so it sort of works. "I'm the coolgirl, that's me, Dirk's a nerd and I will fight you, Strider." 

"She's correct," and god Terezi's bold, her hand's already around Roxy's back, undoing her bra, wow, that sure is, a naked troll with a huge wet tentacle feeling her up. Wow. Cool. Dave is peeking out from under his arms, and oh yes, he is bright fucking red under there. Terezi flings Roxy's bra at him, and he makes a sort of mournful tired whimpering noise but doesn't move, doesn't look away. "Coolgirl. _Participate._ "

Right. Participation. Roxy tries for a grope and sort of manages a wobbly face-pap at first, and Terezi's serious face cracks and she sputters and laughs and oh god Roxy's hand is covered in trollspit and this is seriously too hilarious, and by the time Roxy gets a hold on Terezi enough to pull her in for makeouts, she can't stop giggling. Between this and the frankly _super insane_ tongue on this girl, it is pretty much the sloppiest makeout in the history of ever. Terezi keeps licking her teeth because she's smiling too much, and she keeps making this really dumb sort of laugh/moan noise whenever they manage a few seconds of a halfway-decent angle. It's actually easier when Terezi gets bored of the mouth kissing and just sort of goes exploring, licking around Roxy's face, down her neck, up under her ear. It also tickles like hell, which doesn't help the giggling, and Terezi keeps muttering semi-intelligible half-thoughts about strawberries, possibly? Whatever, it's awesome. 

"Pants," Dave says, at some point a few hazy minutes later. He's sat up, still looking pretty worn out, but obviously awake enough to play a good audience. Roxy is, at this point, the sort of hazy horny-drunk that blocks out everything in the universe that's not either more sex or more alcohol, so she sort of jumps when he speaks. Terezi's got a nipple in her mouth, and the motion makes her grin and bite lightly. Roxy squeals a little. "Pants," Dave insists, like he as any goddamn say in the- wait, no, that's a super good idea, get these damn pants off. The attempt nearly fucking kills her, half because she's slipping and falling a lot on this pile of discs, and half because Terezi's trying to help but her aim's off and her claws are sort of terrifying. She manages with the minimal amount of injury or death, though, and then she's just sort of naked with an alien and her, what, ectocousin? Whatever, Terezi is staring slightly to the left of her and breathing with her mouth open a little like some big predator scenting out the quivering little bunny rabbit under the brush, and she licks her chops, and wow this is so cool. 

"If I let you eat me out," Roxy says, and she's half-giggling still from adrenaline, "You're not gonna take it super literally, right?" Dave and Terezi both laugh outright at her, which is both comforting and really fucking scary, and then Terezi just sort of grabs her by the thighs, tips her straight back, and _lifts_ her hips up- good god trolls are strong!- to just, wow! Just basically dive right in. 

Terezi's tongue is basically a foot long and completely prehensile, it feels like, though Roxy can't see what's going on because she's got her arched all weird and almost completely off the floor. She's going at it like a starving troll on some disgusting troll-food, but with somehow zero teeth, thank god, and wow, that is amazing, that is like. That is like. Just really amazing! Wow. Roxy's clit does not even know what. There's no sucking or anything, just a lot of really ridiculous wriggling and sort of, like, attempted tongue-murder, or like Terezi's trying to get _inside_ her clit, it is way too much sensation and Roxy can't stop laughing, like it tickles or like she is actually dying of getting hellaciously eaten out. It's scream-laughing, and she's light-headed and she's clinging with her thighs and possibly suffocating Terezi and wow she does not care, Terezi can just breathe later! There's some sort of noise off to her left, and Roxy sort of flails around wildly to figure out what it is, and oh haha it's just Dave sitting cross-legged and jacking off furiously, hunched in on himself and biting his lip bloody and staring at Terezi, that's cool. 

There's a muffled noise that's sort of distinct from the filthy slurping, and it takes Roxy a second to figure out that Terezi is talking. Uh, directly into her clit, that is some cool vibration, wow, what. Why is she talking. 

"I said," and Roxy whines at the loss of contact when Terezi lifts away to repeat herself, "I'm going to put my bulge in this. Is this a nook? It is not like your coolkid's and also it is delicious and I am going to put my entire bulge into it. Do you consent to this, I will go get the forms-" 

"No forms fuck me," is what Roxy has to say on the matter, and then to make sure Terezi is clear on this, repeats "Fuck me fuck me fuck me" in a breathless squealing chant until Terezi drops her hips down and gets on top and, wow! That sure is not at all like a penis. It is actually like kind of a huge version of Terezi's tongue, which means that there is sort of a not-finding-the-hole-and-just-squirming-around-like-crazy stage, and that's super awesome! And wonderful and seriously her clit is going to just go live in Terezi's pants, this is easily the most attention it has ever gotten ever and Roxy feels like she keeps having heart attacks, and then, okay, yes. It sort of gets _against_ and then _in_ and Terezi's grabbing her hips and lifting her again, holding her up and right flush to her, and she can see why this made Dave make those noises, jegus. 

Terezi doesn't actually fuck her, as such- which is to say, she doesn't move her hips, because apparently she doesn't need to, because that tentacle is really good at just freaking the hell out all over Roxy's, presumably?, g-spot. Whatever it is, it is definitely better than penis sex, and also definitely better than vibrators because it's warm and wet and comes with Terezi drooling on her and licking at her tits and muttering nonsense into her skin, and her face completely reeks of Roxy's, uh. That's also pretty hot, when she does something curly-pushy inside her and lunges up to kiss her and her whole mouth is wet and tastes like Roxy and she's not shy about biting her lips and it just makes it better when Roxy comes the first time, holding her breath and arching straight off the floor. Terezi doesn't give her a break, and Roxy can feel her grinning into her mouth, can _feel_ her cackling when Roxy shakes and whines and flails a bit, grabbing at Terezi's hair, horns, whatever. Actually her horns are super sharp and Roxy thinks maybe she cuts her hand on one of them, but the contact makes Terezi's laugh go all low and mean, and she humps her hips forward suddenly, which is _really_ awesome because now the part of the tentacle that won't fit inside is all squashed up against her clit again, so Roxy wraps one hand around a horn with intent, and does her best impression of a handjob on something that's also really, really not a penis. It's a super weird angle and it sort of forces Terezi's mouth down off from kissing back onto her chest but that's not really a bad thing, is it. 

Dave makes a noise, and Roxy jerks up to look. He's bright red, and when she looks at him, he makes a noise like he's dying, and, oh! Comes, just like that, barely anything, and he looks like he's seriously going to die, or at least pass out, he is this heinous sticky mess. "Did he just-" Terezi asks, lifting her head to sniff the air. 

"-Yeah," Roxy gasps out, "So it's my turn again, right, come on," and hell if she's selfish, she's the one covered in what cannot be more than ninety-eight pounds of troll and knives and sex. She jerks Terezi's horn again, gets her growling and twitching and that's enough for her. When Roxy comes the second time she whites out, goes taut, possibly goes into cardiac arrest. Terezi, bless her, mutters something about " _tight, fuck_ ," and follows. 

There's at least a minute where they're all too sex-dead to deal. Dave comes out of the daze first, and snorts. "You look like a pollack painting." 

"Oh my god," says Roxy, who is still convinced she is dead, but is pretty much fine with that. "Oh my god trollbro bukake theater oh my god I have to tell Dir-"

"No!" Dave goes even _redder_ , if this is possible, and the bag of knitting needles formerly known as Terezi cackles weakly into Roxy's chest. Roxy squirms, suddenly feeling stretched out and sore and distressingly sober. It takes a moment to disentangle, and Roxy tries to take the opportunity to get a good look at Terezi's junk, but it's sort of retracting. Damn. Roxy tickles at the ridge where it's hidden, and Terezi groans and rolls off her completely. She finds Roxy's discarded pants with seriously alarming accuracy, and rummages around in the pockets. Roxy's too wiped out to object much when Terezi gets her phone out, and manages to point it in her and Dave's general direction. 

"Smile!" The phone makes that fake-ass camera sound-effect, then the whooshing text-sent noise. 

"Who'd you-" 

She tosses her the phone- Roxy scrolls to the sent messages, then snorts a bit. Terezi's grin is back. "I'm collecting."


	2. cosplay.jpg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has got herself some sweet new cosplay gear.

Roxy has an extremely thorough mental map of all the bathrooms on the meteor compound for several reasons:  
1\. drinking has some effects, okay?  
2\. showerbeers have not stopped being awesome. sometimes shower dacquiris are also pretty tight, haha.  
3\. selfies

Selfies is a grand tradition, so Roxy is extremely aware of which bathrooms have the shittiest flourescent lights and which ones have that really flattering pink-tinted light and which ones have mirrors that go all the way down and which ones have locks on the doors. 

Currently, she has opted for Locks=Yes, Mirror=Yes, Lighting=Meh. Meh Lighting is okay because this set of selfies is not really about Wow Flawless Skin Wow, or Dang Adorable Titties Awesome. This set of selfies is mostly about a pair of rad shades. 

Also an advantage is that Terezi has no idea where it is. 

Roxy's pretty sure that Terezi's hunting her. Sexy hunting. She has sent the following pictures:  
1\. Cute kissy face with Dave's shades and messy wet hair and Dave's shirt  
2\. Cute kissy face with Dave's shades and strategic view of Dave's shirt flopping off and exposing bare shoulders  
3\. Ironic Pokerface with Dave's shades and no shirt, strategically cropped at the shoulders

Terezi's responses were, in order: ">:]" then ">;]" then ">:o" and then a series of texts consisting only of ellipses. The ellipses somehow convey her LOUD NUMB3RS 4ND SUCH, which is weirdly adorable. Roxy's about to send another one, possibly one with more tits, when her phone buzzes in her hand. It's always a shock, even when she's kind of expecting it, and she fumbles and nearly drops it before getting the swipey thing to activate the thing, and, ha, it's a text from Dave. Terezi must be forwarding the pictures to him, because his texts are, in order: 

oh my god lalonde why  
i get that youre more me than my brother is  
thanks for rubbing that in by the way thats pretty cool  
no wait is this a sex thing  
not a sex thing a sex thing  
you know like sex like do you wanna be a dude i can lend you a  
no you know what i have lent you enough

Oh my god he just keeps going. The phone never actually stops buzzing in between. How does he type so fast? 

i need them back is my point  
weird family shit aside  
i will call you mom in front of rose that is a threat  
give them back im so serious though  
im serious like cancer  
i'm serious like karkat is serious about th  
wait hes cancer i just got that  
where are you  
shell find you  
she can smell you  
oh shit thats messed up you know what smell she's most familiar with  
listen you want me to find you first  
is wht i'm saying here  
roxy  
roxy

Finally Roxy just answers by sending him a picture of her tits, which actually shuts him up for a minute, and that is pretty cool. It's long enough for her to get another mango beer out of her sylladex, and also to muss her hair up more realistically. It's long enough that she gets startled again when there's a bang on the door. 

"Coolkid," Terezi hollers through the door, and Roxy can't contain a tiny, delighted squeal. She was really hoping Terezi would find her first. "Coolkid I will eat this door. With my mouth. Deactivate the mechanism or I will eat all the infrastructure with my mouth." 

Roxy unlocks it, and tips down to look at Terezi over the tops of the shades. 

"Sup," says Roxy, because goddammit she is an excellent and committed actor. 

"Strider what strange chest attachments you have," Terezi says, and grabs her by the belt-loops, swings around, and drags Roxy back into the bathroom with her. Roxy's treated to a long, wet lick, straight up from collarbone to ear, and it makes her squirm back until she runs into cold tile, at which point she squirms forward again, right up against Terezi's hot tongue. "Come on, Dave," Terezi laughs, right in her ear, "Give me something new to taste." 

"My dick," Roxy whines immediately, and it is really really easy to pretend that she has an outrageous boner that she's currently grinding on Terezi's sharp hip. Her voice even cracks a little like Dave's, which adds ironic points to the ironically nonexistent meter and also makes Terezi cackle again. "Oh god lick that, come on, you know you want a taste of some prime Strider-" 

And then Dave shows up. Finally. Roxy looks at him over the shades, hooks one leg up around Terezi, and grabs both her horns to haul her down to the relevant level. Terezi's tongue never breaks contact with Roxy, the whole way down, and it is basically the best thing ever, and Roxy manfully does not whimper or sigh. Dave does, though. His face is so naked- she can see his eyes flicking down to glance at Terezi, can see him getting flustered by Terezi mouthing at the front of Roxy's jeans, can see him getting more flustered when he tries to look back up at Roxy's face and gets stuck staring at her chest, instead. 

"Yeah," he says, his voice almost indistinguishable from Roxy's, with how wound up he is. What did Terezi tell him was going to happen, here, exactly? Whatever, doesn't matter, he kicks the door shut behind him and sags back against it, grinds the flat of his hand down on his non-imaginary boner through his jeans. 

"Yeah," echoes Roxy, and runs her thumb up along Terezi's horn, all quick and careless as she can manage. Terezi's fervently ignoring Real Dave, because she's a champ, and also she has actually soaked completely through the denim between her tongue and Roxy's junk, and doesn't appear to have any intention of actually undressing her at any point. Roxy stares dimly down at her- how the fuck does Dave see _anything_ through these, the lights just aren't bright enough- then groans and succumbs, unwrapping from one horn to unzip and shove her pants down a little. No underwear, because 1.) haha yes and 2.) she couldn't find any of Dave's on short notice and didn't want to break character with little pink kitty-cat panties. Makes it easier for Terezi to get at her, though, and she just, fuck, kind of mouths and licks at the crest of Roxy's pubis, exactly the same way she probably gets at Dave's dick, and that is just delightful. And not enough. 

"Enough foreplay," Dave says, and suddenly he's right up next to her, half slumped against the wall and twisted to mutter right in her ear. Roxy jumps a little, but, cool, the screenwriter is here, all she has to do is say the lines, which is good because the Make Words Into Clauses And Stuff part of her brain melts every time Terezi chirps and clicks against her. 

"Enough foreplay," Roxy echoes, and firmly doesn't look over at Dave's face. She knows he'll be bright red and sweaty, and is quite certain he's finally managed to actually get a hand down his own pants. It's not really about him right now, is the thing. "Come on, pl-"

"Don't beg," Dave hisses, and it sounds way more like a plea than an order. "Tell her- tell her if she wants a taste of some Strider elixer she's gonna have to go straight for the source. No that sounds stupid. Tell her that this... flesh-rocket can't launch without some- fuel, no, fuck. Fuck." 

He's breathing hard, stuttering a little, and Terezi sniffs haughtily in his general direction. Roxy absolutely will not stand for the loss of contact, and yanks weakly at the base of Terezi's horn. " _Please_ ," she says defiantly, over Dave's babbling. "Please, you know I need that freaky shark maw on my- spam porpoise-" She cuts off, utterly unable to contain a giggle, but Terezi's yanking down her pants to her knees and nosing in hard, getting at her clit as best she can, licking at it rough and fast and wet and it is _exactly_ what Roxy needs, yes, good. 

Roxy juts her hips forward and whimpers pathetically in perfect stereo with Dave, and Terezi's eyes are suddenly bright and focused up at them, all glowfreaky red and that's what Roxy gets to look at as she comes, frozen with her mouth open and her spine arched. It's a short orgasm, but sharp and nasty, and when the world fuzzes back into focus she sees that Terezi's still got her face buried in Roxy's muff, though her empty eyes are angled toward Dave, now. 

Dave has apparently come in his pants. 

"You are really good at that," Roxy tells him. Terezi pulls back with a nasty smacking sound. 

"Do not tell him that," she says firmly, "It is the opposite of the truth, why do you think I gag him half the time." 

"No, not that," Roxy says quickly, tugging at Terezi to pull her to her feet. "No, I mean coming for no reason while no one is touching him. How does he do that? I need to learn to do that, bet it comes in hella handy." 

"Fuck," says Dave very softly from where his naked face is mushed sideways against the wall, "off." 

"You're drooling," says Roxy sweetly, and smudges his face with the back of her hand. 

"Coolkids," Terezi says sharply, and Roxy suddenly registers that oh that sure is Terezi's ridiculous tentacle squirming against her thigh. "Coolkids I am going to smush you together now, consent to this or else consent to a drubbing! I do not care if you need to be weird and pale while I do it." 

"No quadrants," Dave groans, but doesn't stop Terezi from doing exactly what she's threatened: she uses Roxy as an effective battering-device to squish him up against the wall, pressing the two of them chest to sticky chest. They're nearly the same height, and basically the same amount of bony ridiculous angles, so it's uncomfortable as hell, but also it puts Dave's damp jeans and scratchy teeshirt right up against every little sensitive bit Roxy's got. Terezi holds them there, though, eerily still except for her wiggling bulge pressed against the back of Roxy's thigh. Dave huffs into Roxy's shoulder, and ducks down like he thinks he can hide his face from either of them. "Consent," he says finally.

"Hell fucking yes," Roxy concurs, loops her fingers in Dave's beltloops, and shoves her ass back against Terezi shamelessly. The motion squashes her tits on Dave's chest, and squashes her face against his cheek. He smells so familiar, like Dirk but not, and Roxy hums pleasantly. "You've done this before, right?" she murmurs, mostly to Terezi, even though she's right up by Dave's ear. "You love fucking my tight little Strider ass, you'd stay in me all day if you could. I scream when you do it, don't I? Scream and whine and beg. It's the best way to stop me talking, isn't-" 

Terezi's bulge felt plenty big enough in her cunt, last time. Nudging and pressing at her ass, now, it feels _huge_. Roxy does shut up, breaks off in a tight little whine, and pushes her face hard into Dave's neck. He's breathing heavily right on her shoulder, his hands are limp at his sides, Roxy has no idea what he's doing but it is not useful at all. She whines more pointedly, and pinches his hip. 

"Yeah," he says suddenly. "She'll- go slow, she goes really slow for this part. Not to save you, I think she just likes watching you squirm." He's checked back in enough to settle his hands at Roxy's waist, stroking the skin a little with his thumbs. "That's right, isn't it?" He must be talking to Terezi at this point. Roxy kind of can't keep track of anything- Terezi's bulge never stops _squirming_ as it pushes in, and it's easily the weirdest thing she's ever felt, bordering on creepy. But it's slick and narrow at the tip, and Roxy clings to Dave's hips and focuses as best she can on not tensing up. Dave... Dave's still fucking talking, how does this boy even function. "You like- you like opening me up, getting me all wet and, and loose, and it's for you, right, not for me, you want me to be a better bulgeslut-" 

Dave chokes. This is probably because Roxy has sunk her teeth into his collarbone fairly hard, which is in turn because Terezi has shoved a good deal of her length into Roxy all in one go. Roxy shakes a little, between them, and she can feel Terezi panting right on her back, Terezi's claws digging meanly into her hips just below where Dave's hands have suddenly tightened. It doesn't _hurt_ , weirdly, it's just... a lot. And her bulge never stops _moving_ , and Roxy can tell that this would definitely be the part where Dave falls completely to pieces. She's close to it herself. 

"Relax," Dave's whispering, when Roxy calms down enough to hear him. "Good bulgeslut, remember, come on, relax, relax." Roxy obeys, in tiny increments and then all at once, and Terezi makes an inhuman noise and slides in further. "She never gives me a nice reacharound," he hisses, totally not subtle, but Terezi seems to be pretty content ignoring him for now while she concentrates. "Sometimes tells me to keep my hands off, but-" and Dave's sliding his hand down, thumbing at Roxy's clit, and oh god, that's what she needs. She shudders and clings to him, and shoves down- both onto his hand, and Terezi's bulge, and they both exhale sharply. 

"Good boy," Terezi says, when she figures out what Dave is up to- presumably because she's now got one hand wrapped tight around his wrist, squashed between Dave and Roxy. "Best coolkid. Got your pretty sisterrail to help you out, there, coolkid? Greedy cheater. But-" she thrusts a little, and Roxy can feel her hips flush against her ass now, "I'll allow it." 

"Does that make him-" Roxy huffs out, breathless and squeezed in tight so she has to pant to talk, "Does that make him Rose, or me?" 

"Yes," says Terezi firmly, with a mean thrust that pushes Roxy hard onto Dave's hand. Roxy squeals. "Both. Neither, I don't care, all of you talk too much. Shut up and pay attention, I am fucking you, I need your full focus on the matter." 

"Yeah," Dave says, double-timing his thumb on her clit. "Pay attention to her, come on, Strider, so rude." Roxy can't actually stop squealing, at this point, rocking shakily back and forth between them. Their hands are tangled around her, now, knotted on her hip and wrapped together up against her cunt. Terezi's bulge is so wet that the fucking's _loud_ , and the sounds are so filthy, Roxy can't stand it. Dave holds her tight when she comes, and Terezi sinks her teeth nastily into her shoulder and rides it out, then pushes her harder into Dave as her bulge lashes savagely. Roxy can hear Dave and Terezi talking over her shoulder, some weird half-addled hissing argument that ends with "-and she can't take that, come on, just let me have it, fuck, _please_." 

"Right," says Terezi, and pulls out of Roxy so fast that she gasps. Terezi's masterful at manhandling Dave, even around the barrier of Roxy, and has the two of them flipped around in less than two seconds. Roxy sags against the wall, exhausted, held up almost completely by Dave's weight pressing her there. He makes a nasty, needy noise as Terezi apparently yanks his jeans down and slides right into him- the way he stiffens and arches, she can't possibly be doing anything else. Roxy sighs and loops her arms around Dave's shoulders, tucks his head down onto her, and quietly enjoys the feel of his heart hammering clear and frantic against her own chest. He's still got one hand between her legs, somehow, and Roxy moves against it lazily while Dave completely loses his shit. Terezi's clearly close- she's got Dave by the hips and is fucking him back onto her bulge brutally, and Dave's too wild and fuck-drunk to do anything but just take it. The two of them are slamming Roxy back against the wall, and she'd snap at them for it, except that makes it all the easier for her to ride a final orgasm out on Dave's hand, silent and long. 

It's barely a few seconds after that that Terezi comes, which apparently triggers Dave. Again. Roxy can feel it on her hip, hot and sticky, and she can feel some of Terezi's, too, dripping down Dave's thighs and onto her knees. 

They're all silent for a moment, until Dave groans as Terezi pulls out. He stays sagged against Roxy for a minute longer, then finally pulls away with a little wince as their skin unsticks. "Why do I even own clothes," he says, finally snatching his shades off where they've been pushed up on Roxy's head. "Why bother, everyone's going to ruin them and steal them and probably hoard them for piles of shit." 

"Excellent question," Terezi cackles, giving him a generous whack on the ass. Roxy giggles. "Maybe you should give up, it is clearly a lost cause, this 'clothes' business. Totally futile!" 

"Maybe get some better clothes," Roxy puts in, as she pulls him back in to set a small kiss on his cheek. "I've got some skirts you could try, you're my size." 

Dave groans, and tries like hell to make it look like three different people didn't come in and on his pants. It doesn't work very well. 

"Next time," Terezi says, and she looks... startlingly immaculate for how wrecked everyone else in the room is. "I get to choose the guest list, coolkids." 

"Haha, sure," Roxy says, and pulls her in for a kiss, too, nearly bonking their heads together.


End file.
